


What Are You Doing In My Swamp?

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Breeding, Erotica, F/F, Fdom, Ogres, Oral Sex, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: Over at GWASapphhic, u/imsorry32 made this request:“I have a weird request I just found it funny so I wanna know if anyone is willing to do a dom Fiona catching some shy girl f or tf dosent matter to me in her swamp while Shrek is away and she decides to punish the intruder sexual”And my first reaction was, wow, this is not my thing, at all.(1) Not into monstergirl stuff, big nope for me.(2) Not into the source material. Watched it, I dunno, twice? Kinda hated it, barely remember it.(3) Not really into swamps, either. They sound gross and damp.But my second reaction was “I love that this beautiful wholesome angel is asking for what she wants, and also I sincerely and earnestly admire her commitment to not using punctuation, this is some serious very online energy and I am here for it”, and, the next morning, improbably, I find myself writing shrek fanfiction despite the fact that I am not a fan and also remember almost nothing about it or its characters. So, uh, here we are.
Relationships: F4TF
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What Are You Doing In My Swamp?

[Script Offer][Request Fill][F4TF] What Are You Doing In My Swamp [Ogre][Fdom][Shitpost][Oral][Anal][Degradation][Breeding][Short]

What are you doing in my swamp?

Oh, you’re lost? Uh-huh. Just a pretty little human girl stumbling through my swamp, getting gunk and filth all over her cute dress, twigs all tangled in her hair, completely by accident. Well, then, let’s get you inside, get you cleaned up a bit, then I’ll send you on your way. Here, let me carry you.

You know, you’re lucky my partner is away on business. They hate humans. If they caught you in our swamp, oh gosh. [Shrek uses they/them pronouns, this is now canon]

[door opens – do they have a door? I’m assuming the house has a door – and then closes]

Then again, maybe you’re not so lucky. They would just yell and fart at you to scare you off. I’ve got something far worse in store for you.

You’re not lost. I know you’re not lost. So I’m going to ask you again, and don’t you dare lie to me. What are you doing in my swamp?

I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. It sounded like you said [mumbling murmuring noise]. Look, I speak the common tongue and I know a little Old Ogreish but I don’t speak bottom.

Hey, don’t look at the floor and blush. You look me in the eyes. You’re brave enough to come into my swamp, then you better be brave enough to look me right in the eyes. We both know that’s what you want. We both know that’s why you’re here.

You came into my swamp for _me_. Got yourself all dolled up, for me. Because you want what I got. Yeah, I know all about you human girls, so desperate for my big green ogre pussy. Well, you’re gonna get it. [smooches]

So here’s the deal. If you ever want to leave my swamp, you’re going to make me come. You’re going to do whatever I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. And the first thing you’re going to do is take off those clothes. Let me see what we have to work with here.

Oh, you’re a cute little thing. Such tiny little boobs. Hey, I’m twice your size, I’m an ogre, one of mine is the size of your whole torso. All human girls have adorable little tiny boobs from my perspective.

And, gosh, I like what you got between your legs, sweetie. What do you want me to call it?

It’s so soft and velvety. [lick] And tasty. Why don’t you play with it for me, honey? Lay on the bed and give me a show. Yes. Work it, girl. Show me how much you want this. How eager you are to please me. Keep playing with it while I take off my dress, and my anachronistic undergarments. Oh, you like that, huh? Rubbing yourself a little faster, breathing a little heavier. You getting close? Well, stop. Not your turn yet. I’m not even sure if you’re going to get a turn. You’re in my swamp after all.

Mmm. Such a pretty face. [smooch] I would love to sit on it, but I think it would hurt you. So instead I’m gonna lie back on my bed, and you’re gonna crawl between my thighs and just gonna do what you’re told if you know what’s good for you.

[receiving oral, moans and heavy breathing throughout] Eat that pussy. Eat that magical princess pussy. Eat that big green wet pussy. Mmm! That’s it, yeah. You actually know what you’re doing. Hey now. You’re an all-star. Get it, baby. Get your game on. Go play. Play with what? Play with my pussy, play with my ass. You got fingers, I got holes. Figure it out, girl. Stuff me. I’m a big girl, I’ve got big holes, so you got to work at it if you want me to feel it. If you want me to come. You want that come? Then you better earn it. Better work for it. Oh, gosh, oh wow, oh pop culture reference! All over your face! Don’t you stop! Don’t you stop! You’re gonna eat that come. You’re gonna drown in it. Drown in my pussy swamp. What are you doing in my swamp, bitch? You’re eating my come, _that’s_ what you’re doing in my swamp! Say it! Say it! What are you doing in my swamp?

That’s right! Fuck.

Gosh, look at you. Just slathered in it. Thick and juicy all over your pretty face. Leave it there. Don’t you dare wipe it off. When you leave here, you’re going to leave naked with my juices dripping down onto your tits, caked on your face, walking bow-legged, so everyone will know that I used you. You’ll be a warning to all the other pretty little human girls who come wandering into my swamp. Either that, or an advertisement.

Oh, the “bow-legged” got your attention, did it? Oh, that’s right, I forgot to tell you, before you go, you’re going to take my strap. Oh, I see you eying that big one, the one that’s two feet long. Yeah, no, that’s a strap made for my partner’s ogre-sized asshole.

[laughs] Wait, you thought they fucked me? Does everybody think that? Oh, hell no. I don’t take dick from anybody, I only give it. They’re my sub. Clearly. [this too is also now canon sorry I don’t make the rules]

I got this smaller strap here. Only eleven inches. Easy-peasy! Now, get your pretty little ass over here and sit on my slippery self-lubricating magical dildo.

Self-lubrication isn’t the only thing magical about it. It’s a breeding dildo. How do you think my partner and I had triplets? I told you, I don’t take dick. They do. [TIL there are triplets, thank you shrek.fandom.com/wiki]

Do you want that, honey? Do you want me to fill your hole with my seed? Do you want me to breed you? Is that what you came here for?

[break character] Oh, don’t worry, hon, it only works on ogres. I’m not going to actually knock you up, that’d be irresponsible, and would also require your enthusiastic and informed consent.

Does the breeding talk upset you? Okay, then I’ll cut it out. Just concentrate on taking my dick, then. Just focus on taking my tiny, gentle, eleven-inch dick. It feels good, doesn’t it? Gosh, look at how much you’re leaking. Look at how wet you’re getting for me. Are you gonna come honey? How about you come in my belly button? It’s about the size of a small bowl, so you should fill it up nicely. There you go. That’s a good girl. That’s a very good human girl.

You did so good, sweetie!

Now get the fuck out of my swamp.


End file.
